All That GLitters Is Gold
by spinning28
Summary: Sonny loses a sentimental item of hers an searches for it vigorously with Chad. Don't ask...please Channy.OneShot


Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Authors Note: NO idea where this came from. I was out with my mom and best friend and saw a pair of gold flip flops. I guess thats why? R&R

Summary: Sonny loses a sentimental item of hers and searches franticly for it with Chad. (Don't ask...please.)

* * *

'DAMN!' Sonny yelled in her head in the studio. Her foot was asleep. She shook her foot rapidly and pranced about the studio--silently of course, seeing as they were filming. Despite the fact that she most likely (and did) look like an idiot, she continued. She shook, and shimmied and kicked and then the left shoe from her favorite pair of golden flip flops flew off her foot and out the window.

'CRAP!' she shrieked, this time out loud. A glaring Marshall turned around from his directors chair and told her to be quiet. She nodded her head, and the second he turned around, ran out side of the studio, one flip flop in hand, barefoot. She ran around, franticly searching for that missing gold flip flop, which was no where to be seen. She checked behind a fire-hydrant, underneath the dumpster (as nasty as that was) across the street and---over at MacKenzie Falls. She walked into the drama filled studio and walked up to Chad, panting.

"Chad! Shad, have you seen a gold flip flop? Size 8 1/2, just like this one?" she held the gold shoe right under his nose.

"Uh...no... can't say that I have. Why?" he slowly questioned.

"It's really important, they are my favorite flip flops of all time, I wear them whenever I need good luck," Sonny explained.

He stared, puzzled.

"Put it this way, pretend one of your Alfonso By Zota Black Pointed Toe Metal Tip Leather Shoes G5218 was lost." Sonny said. (She was forced to remeber that when Tawni was teaching her the difference between designer and faux.)

Chad, astonished, dropped his jaw and gasped. "TAKE THAT BACK! You know I always lock up my Italian shoes!"

"Exactly my point, now shut-up and help me!" Sonny asserted.

"Uh, yeah, as bad as I feel about you losing your magical 3 dollar, lead painted flip flops, _I_ have a show to put on. So if you'll excuse me..." He turned around trying to be evanescent.

Sonny scoffed, "Uh, yeah right. Come here Mr. Tight Pants, Italian Shoes, you're helping me," and she pulled him by the ear.

"Okay, okay. Fine, but on one condition," Chad held up his "business finger" as he called it.

Sonny sighed, 'Great' in frustration. "Fine."

"_If_ I help you find your precious flip flop,_ you_ never make fun of my Alfonso shoes again," Chad proposed, after all, the Italian shoe comment really cut him deeply.

Sonny cracked her wide smile and rolled her eyes. How pathetic is he? She walked away and Chad reluctantly followed, looking back at the set of MacKenzie Falls like it was the promise land... Well it _was_ the promise land. For him and most girl-teen-obsessed-fans anyways.

They started in the cafeteria. Murphy, looking suspicious as usually glared them down as Sonny shoved Chad's head into the trash bins, forcing him to look in there.  
And Murphy glared at them while Sonny pushed Chad behind the vending machines.  
'I swear, if I get some kind of disease from all this filth, I'm gonna get Sonny, and her little flip flops too,' he thought.

* * *

"Sonny, we've looked for hours. They're gone," Chad "sighed" (he was acting of course,) giving up.

"No, no no no. They're somewhere around here, I can feel it," she barely made eye-contact with the non-believer.

"Its probably the dirt from all those nasty places you looked in. Oh wait, that was me," he scoffed, his inner prep coming out.

"Well if it bothered you so much, you could've just said so," Sonny crossed her arms.

"I DID! Almost every minute, what do you think 'Sonny, can I go now, I have better things to do' means?" his eyes bugged out in frustration.

"Well fine! I'll find them on my own! Thanks for helping despite all the pain it caused you!" Sonny stormed away.

Chad rolled his eyes and scoffed. It was a little late to go back to 'the promise land' of Mackenzie Falls, seeing as it was 9:30 PM.  
Sonny decided to give up as well. But all she wanted was to find her flip flops and to spend a day all to her self with her hero.  
Sure Chad was cocky and egotistical, but he also had the ability to make everyone he even looked at feel special, and ability in which Sonny couldn't even dream of having.

Sonny walked home...barefoot and showered. She figured to start fresh in the morning, even though the chances of finding it were about zero now.  
As she walked towards her bedroom, the doorbell rang. Reluctantly, she stumbled over to the door and found no one there. There was, however, and metallic gold box with a red ribbon tied across the top. She looked around confused, and still saw no one near. She slowly crouched down and picked up the box. Sonny untied the ribbon and saw, underneath all the tissue paper, one size 8 1/2 left gold flip flop. She held the shoe in her hand and smiled. Then, she found a small note with Chad's hand writing on it. It said  
'I actually found this a while ago. i only kept it so I could spend the rest of the day with _my_ hero. Well, that and I didn't want to go back to work...pshh....  
-Chad'

* * *

Author's Note: Was the ending too abrupt? IDK about this one. I was just bored so...yeah


End file.
